The Secret
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Brooke's boyfriend has a secret that he is keeping from her that she is determined to find out. Of course, when she finds out, she can't help but smile...


**AN: This is just a short little companion piece to the** _ **Saints in Love**_ **story that I did. It is basically what happened in the time after that story ended. I am going to do more stories about Matthew (Black) and Brooke Locker (Boss OC from** _ **Saints Row)**_ **, including this one. One more thing, this story here isn't going to be on the long side, so you were warned in advance. Thanks, and enjoy.**

Matthew Black life has changed since the Third Street Saints came to the city that he lived in. He lived in Steelport, which was not any better than Stillwater if you thought about it. Matthew knew that, because he lived in both cities. He lived in Steelport, and worked in the city in a company that he now owned. He was born in and grew up in Stillwater, and ironically, that is why he lives in Steelport now. He moved from that city once he got a little money because he hated dealing with the gangs and whatnot. Now, Steelport was no better, because every problem that Stillwater had, Steelport had them, even worse.

Now that he thought about it, the gangs in Stillwater, were kind of a good thing. Matthew remembered one night he was on his way home when he met some gang members harassing a young girl, and he intervened to stop them from doing god knows what to her. That girl? Her name is Brooke Locker. She would go on to later become the leader of the Third Street Saints. Brooke and Matthew's relationship would only stay as friends due to the fact that she was set up by Julius, who she later killed. Who knew how far they would be if that ship incident didn't happen.

As everyone knows now, the Saints had a run in with Philipe Loren, and that is how they ended up in Steelport. Brooke and Matthew later reunited, dealt with Philipe, his syndicate, and even STAG, the military group that Councilwoman Hughes called in. In an important skirmish with STAG, Matthew was captured along with Shaundi, Viola DeWinter, and Mayor Burt Reynolds, and brought to the top of Magnarac Island. Brooke, like he expected, came to their rescue, and after a desperate act by Kia, Matthew was wounded. While he recovered in the hospital, Brooke went up to the Daedalus, which was called in by Councilwoman Hughes, and had a final showdown with Cyrus, the leader of STAG. Once he was dealt with, and the Daedalus was destroyed, that left Steelport in peace for the time being. Question is, where does that leave Matthew and Brooke as of now?

Romantically involved, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

Brooke did not take any time making herself at home in his house. Matthew didn't mind, however, seeing as how they were a couple at the moment. After the rest of the Saints cleared out, and went back to the clubhouse, Brooke continued to stay at Matthew's house. As the time went on, they have continued to grow more and more as a couple, but as their relationship continued to heat up, Brooke had the sneaking suspicion that Matthew was hiding something from her...

* * *

On this specific night in question, Matthew was already asleep in his bed. Brooke called and left him a message that she was coming by. Matthew knew that this most likely meant that she was going to spend the night again. She spent the night at his home almost every night this week, which did not bother him. As well it shouldn't, they were a couple at this point.

She let herself into the home, and went upstairs to the bedroom. Brooke set her stuff down, and went into the nearby bathroom to take a shower. Unbeknownst to Brooke, Matthew was awake to see exactly who it was that was in his house. Matthew knew it was her, as he saw Brooke's bag at the foot of his bed. He heard the shower going in his bathroom, and he contemplated going back to sleep, but his hidden mischievous side wouldn't let him.

With a sly smile on his face, he slid out of the bed, and quietly snuck over to the bathroom door. The door was open, and Matthew peered inside. The door was open enough so that Matthew could watch her, but at the same time, Brooke would not be able to see him if she tried to.

He didn't get it. Why was he sneaking looks at Brooke? Was what he was doing wrong? The answer to that was, well he did not know honestly. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but none of the other Saints did not know of their relationship.

Brooke's body was hypnotizing, at least to Matthew. He felt lucky enough that he was going to see it in all of its glory someday, and he was glad that was going to be soon.

Before Brooke even shut off the shower, Matthew was already back in bed. Brooke came out of the bathroom, went over to the overnight bag that she brought with her, and changed into her pajamas, which was purple lace panties, and a black tank top. As she finished, she turned around and took a look at Matthew. She looked him up and down, and smiled foxily.

She slid into bed beside her boyfriend, and leaned in close to his ear.

"Matthew, you naughty boy. I know that you like watching me undress. If you want to watch me and see me naked, all you have to do is ask. Goodnight babe."

Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to sleep, while Matthew laid there, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Okay, now Brooke was suspicious that Matthew was hiding something from her. What was he keeping from her? Every time things were getting hot between them, he would pull back from her. Matthew probably felt guilty about something. Then she thought about something. Was he cheating on her? She considered asking either Pierce or Shaundi to follow him just to be sure, but thought against it. Maybe she could get it from him in a different way, her way of course...

* * *

Matthew felt as though Brooke was getting suspicious that he was hiding something from her, and to tell the truth, he was. He was sitting in his office, contemplating how he was going to break the secret to Brooke. He really did love her, but how was she going to take it? The thing that he was worried about was that what he was hiding was kind of on the unbelievable side, so she might think he was lying, and would fly off the handle and kill him. She does have a history of over reacting to certain things, and this would be one of them.

Matthew looked at the clock on the wall of his office, and wondered just what was going to be the end game to all of this.

 _Well, no use of sitting here, trying to avoid the unavoidable_ , Matthew thought to himself. Matthew sat up from his seat, left his office, and went out to his jet black Influego, and left his office building.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Matthew and Brooke were out on a date, but she did not tell the rest of her Saints that. She made up an excuse that went along the lines that she was going over to Matthew's to grab something important. On the way, she changed into a purple and black dress that looked as though she was poured perfectly into it. Matthew dressed in a black and purple suit, and they were out driving around Steelport. Brooke, who was driving, notice Matthew stealing looks at her, and she smirked as she noticed a little 'tent' in his black slacks. Of course, Brooke knew what this night was for. She wanted to confront him for hiding something from her.

Matthew noticed that they were at a beach like area when Brooke stopped the car. Matthew immediately stepped out to open the driver side door. Brooke stepped out, and smiled at him intently.

They walked along the shore, and all was silent for a few moments, that was the case until Brooke broke the silence.

"Matthew, I was wondering something." Brooke said. "Ever since our relationship has been going on, and growing stronger, you seem to be growing ever distant. Are you hiding something from me?"

Matthew's eyes snapped from her blue eyes, to the sand below. He muttered out a no, and that confirmed it. He WAS hiding something from her. When ever he lied to her, which was rare, he did just that. Brooke was kind of growing angered.

"Matthew! Come on, tell me!" Brooke said, shoving him. Matthew still did not look at her. Brooke stood there, staring at him, but he did not bring his eyes up to hers. If the son of a bitch was not going to even give her the time of day to tell her the truth, she was not going to waste another moment on this.

"Fine." Brooke said. She turned around, and began to walk back to the car.

"I'm a virgin!" Matthew screamed out after her. Brooke stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Wait, what?" Brooke said. She heard him, but she did not believe what he was telling her.

"You heard me." Matthew said. "I have never had sex before."

"So, let me get this straight. You never had sex before? That is what you are telling me. You never had sex with anyone?" Brooke said.

"That's right." Matthew said. "I am innocent and pure, so to speak."

Brooke stared at him, looking for any sign that he was lying to her. There wasn't anything in his eyes or face that told her that he was lying to her.

"Tell me, why didn't you tell me this before?" Brooke said.

"Fear." Matthew said. "I really love you, and I feared that if we did have sex, I wasn't going to be any good, and that would be it."

Brooke walked over to him, and kissed him.

"Never." Brooke said. "That would never happen."

"Thank you. I really do love you." Matthew said, returning the sign of affection from his love.

* * *

It was late at night, and Brooke was asleep in the bed, with Matthew resting right next to her. Brooke knew that Matthew really was a sweet and loving guy, but being from Steelport, she never thought that he would be as innocent as she thought he was going to be. For such a big and muscular guy that he was, he really was a softie, down under whatever facade he tried to put on.

What really flattered her, after he told her that he was a virgin, was that she was the one that he wanted to lose his virginity to. That really flattered her, that someone close to her would want her to be in on an important milestone for themselves. That really did touch her in a way that words can't explain it.

She rolled over in the bed, and stared at him, sleeping peacefully. She leaned in, and kissed him lightly. It was going to be an interesting adventure in the future indeed...

* * *

It was a few days later, Matthew and Brooke were at a get together at the Saints HQ. Brooke was talking to Shaundi and Oleg in one corner of the HQ, while Pierce was talking to Matthew on the other side. Brooke noticed that Matthew was stealing looks at her, but she did not think anything of it.

Little did she know that he had something in store for her later...

* * *

As they returned home from that get together at the Saints HQ, Brooke noticed his demeanor was one that she really couldn't place. She didn't pay it no mind, and she went to his bedroom, and began to get ready for bed. She began to take off her heels, and as she went to take off her heels, she felt his arm go around her waist, and pull him closer to him.

"Whoa there, can I help you?" Brooke asked him.

"No, but let me help you there." Matthew said in a sultry tone, sending a shiver down her spine. He unbuckled her belt, and then slid her pants off of her legs. Matthew admired her Saints thong that she was wearing, and licked his lips.

Now for your shirt." Matthew said, pulling the shirt over her head, letting her breasts bounce free.

"Of course you aren't wearing a bra." Matthew said, laughing. Brooke turned around, and playfully slapped him in the chest.

"Your turn." Brooke said. Matthew kicked off his shoes, took off his pants, and then his shirt. He was only had his boxers on, and Brooke looked at him with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Well, now what?" Brooke asked him.

"This." Matthew said, he walked over to her, and kissed her passionately. They walked back towards the bed, still joined at the lips, and fell backwards on the bed. Brooke took off her thong, and Matthew removed his boxers, Brooke moved in to kiss him again, but Matthew moved away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matthew asked her.

"Of course. Are you?" Brooke asked him.

"More than anything." Matthew said.

"Okay then." Brooke smirked. By some stroke of luck, she managed to flip him over, and climbed on top of him. She didn't hesitate to start doing what she wanted to do. She slid herself onto him, and began slowly rocking herself back and forth, speeding up her groove as time passed.

When Matthew tried to grab her hips, Brooke grabbed his wrists, forcing his arms above his head.

"No." Brooke said sternly. "I am in charge here. If you touch me, it ends. Understand?"

"Y-yeah." Matthew said.

"Good." Brooke said. She kept on going, and saw Matthew just about at his limit. Brooke smiled at him.

"Wanna cum?" Brooke teased. She stopped moving, and saw the look of disbelief on Matthew's face.

"Yeah." Matthew said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." Brooke said, pretending not to hear him.

"YES!" Matthew screamed. Brooke laughed, and began to ride him once more. Brooke felt Matthew release, and Brooke smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss him.

"That was nice handsome." Brooke said. As she laid next to him, Matthew's body felt elated with bliss.

"Was that little bit of domination, you know, necessary?" Matthew asked her.

"That? Well, you should see what else I am into." Brooke said.

"Dare I ask? What else?" Matthew asked her.

"Maybe for your birthday." Brooke said, giving him a kiss, and heading into the bathroom to wash up.

All Matthew could do was lay there, and wonder just what was in store for him in the future. It both excited him and scared him, knowing the leader of the Saints.

Oh well, that is another story for another time...

 **THE END**


End file.
